Konoha High: New and Old
by Suzu Aika Senju
Summary: AU, Vocaloid/Konoha High crossover, first story. Rated for cursing and some suggestive themes. No lemon, no lime. When transferring to Konoha, Suzu Senju did not expect what she found. Quirky friends, cheeky cousins, humorous situations, and and even a bit of romance. Could this year get any crazier?


**I only own Sora and Suzu. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners, Masashi Kishimoto and Crypton.**

* * *

~Suzu's POV~  
My sister's hand clutched mine as we made our way to her kindergarten classroom. It was her first day at this school, and it's easy to say she was more than nervous. The preschool and kindergarten were right across from the high school campus, and the middle school was behind us.  
I found the setup had been much different from Iwagakure's. In Iwa, there had been three seperate campuses, and I had to drop off Aeli (pronounced Ail-E) and then run to get to class on time everyday. And since there were less students, the school was much smaller. Here, however, the buildings were huge. The middle school building was the size of the Iwagakure high school.  
We arrived at the kindergarten door, decorated with brightly colored numbers and letters, and the handprints of the children. Aeli clutched the edge of my skirt with the other hand now. I looked down at her.  
"It'll be fine." I comforted with a smile, before knocking on the door and entering.  
Many sets of eyes landed on us as we opened the door, and I brought my hand to my shoulder in a half-wave. The teacher frowned a moment.  
"Hello!... Are you here mother?" I laughed.  
"No, believe me, I'm not. I'd have been ten. She's my half-sister." The teacher let out a breath and smiled.  
"Well, if you may, I'd like to speak to your mother sometime about her arrival. Would you tell her?"  
"Oh, that's easy. Just walk next door and ask for Tsunade."  
"Oh! Senju, correct? I'll be sure of it."  
"Okay. Bye Aeli!" I kneeled down next to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before jogging out the door and closing it behind me, heading for the high school.  
High schoolers were pulling up in their cars now, and as I slowed to walk I looked at the different people getting out of their cars and walking across the parking lot to meet their friends. I noticed my twin brother already with a group of guys, and he looked over and waved at me. I waved back.  
I turned my face back towards the school building and let my smile fade and turn serious. I adjusted the strap of my messenger bag and brushed the strand of hair in my eye away.  
"Hey!" A voice called. A girl with white hair and purple eyes ran up beside me. "You look new. Wan'na hang out with me and a few of my friends?" she asked.  
I tilted my head to the side slightly and shrugged.  
"Sure. Where are they?"  
She put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, before bending way down- she was about three inches taller than me- to my height and pointing to a bunch of girls. A Brunette and a blonde waved us over eagerly, while a girl with black hair smiled shyly.  
The white haired girl grabbed my wrist and pulled me over, and the other girls smiled.  
"Okay, so I'm Sora, and that's Temari, Hinata, and Tenten." one side of my lip turned up in a smirk that didn't quite reach my eyes, and I brought my hand to my shoulder and flicked the only two fingers that weren't bent to the side in greeting.  
"I'm Suzu. Last name's Senju. Nice to meet 'cha." I said. Temari grinned and turned to Tenten.  
"I told you it was the Tsunade's kid! Pay up!" she orderd.  
Tenten grumbled and handed Temari ten dollars. Sora laughed.  
"We're an interesting bunch. We're sorta like the average people in the Social Standing. Here, everyone does theater and is a brainiac, so nobody's got anything on anybody. The top of the Social ladder is Sakura, Ino, and Karin," she pointed to a group of three girls, surrounded by another group of laughing girls. "They can be royal bitches sometimes, but other than that they're cool. Just don't do anything socially murderous." she explained.  
"Gotcha. Anything else?"  
"Yeah. See them over there?" Tenten pointed to a group of boys. I nodded.  
"Don't screw around with them. Ever. Naruto- the blonde- is nice, but he can be perverted. I'd have to say that Shikamaru- pineapple head-, and neji- long brown hair, eyes like Hinata's- are the only ones who aren't perverted. Lee- bowl cut- is Lee. He's strange. Nobody knows what he is. Sasuke hasn't gotten here yet, but I swear he has no hormones. Seriously, when girls walk out in gym, they can be as showy as he wants, he isn't going to offer them a second glance."

"Some people think he's gay- which is possible. You know those super cute TV actors? Yeah, the cutest ones are always gay. It's like the law of the universe- but we don't think he is. He not tolerant to the other guys, he's athletic, he's everything a gay guy isn't."  
"I-I think t-that the pe-nt up hormones make hi-im angry." Hinata said. I put a hand on my hip and pointed in her direction.  
"That makes sense," I said, "After all- how old is he? My age?- umpteen years of pent up hormones will make anyone angry... maybe he's frustrated because he can't figure out what his sexuality is..."  
"Maybe he's bi!" Temari shouted. Sora waved a hand.  
"No, no. A guy can't be bi. Guys aren't beautiful, majestic creatures like girls, a dude is gay or straight. Girls can be bi because, let's face it, girls are gorgeous, and guys can be really, really cute. It's hard to decide if you're into that kind thing!" she lectured.  
"Exactly!...He could be constipated. I mean, he looks like it all the time." Tenten agreed.  
"Speak of devil..." Temari groaned.  
We all looked towards where she was looking to see a very, very cute guy get out of a black Camaro. His arrival was accented by the screams of nearly every girl in the lot- minus the girls standing beside me. "Hot damn..." I mumbled. Sora clamed a hand on my shoulder.  
"If you're going to fangirl over him, go away, now. Sasuke fangirls are vicious creatures." I ripped away from her.  
"Hell no! The day I fangirl over a guy is the day I die. I don't. Fangirl."  
"Oh thank goodness!" Tenten cheered, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "He's hot, but I like Neji. He's mine, you got that?" I grinned  
"Yeah, yeah. Honestly, I'm not into guys with brown hair. Brown hair reminds me of my brother and..." I shuddered. "...twincest."  
"I like you!" Sora declared. "Shikamaru is my guy. What kind of guys do you like?"  
"I dunno. I don't have a type. Just, like I said- brown hair is a nono. Who do you like Hina?"  
"N-naruto..." she blushed and Temari rushed to hold her up.  
"She's prone to fainting. If he gets paired with her in biology- we're all going to need to get paired up again, since you're here- it's possible she'll have a heart attack. She so shy..."  
"Aw, that's cute!" I mused. "Okay, Hina-chan. You can have Naruto." I said.  
"Yes, because guys have absolutely no say in who they date." Sora laughed.  
"Glad you've got the point." I stated.  
"Oh! You would totally look cute with my little brother. He's sixteen- you're sixteen, right?- and you'd make an adorable couple!" Temari squealed.  
"Temari! Stop trying to set people up with your little brother! We know he's antisocial but he definitely doesn't need help finding a girlfriend! I think he has the second most amount of fangirls!" Sora exclaimed.  
"But I mean it!"  
"S-she would l-look cu-te with G-Gaara, but I-I'd have to se-e it to be-lieve it-t." Hinata stated. I felt the tip of my ears turn bright red.  
"Hu- wha- wait- what are- wha- huh...? Who's Gaara? Why are you taking over my love life?!" I asked, my my ears turned noticeably brighter.  
"Aw! She's blushing!" Tenten said.  
"That's my brother." Temari pointed to a redheaded boy with a love kanji tattooed on his forehead.  
"Actually, you would look cute together! I mean- red hair, brown hair! Green eyes, grey eyes!" Tenten said.  
"Oh my gosh, guys, stop!" I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.  
"Okay, okay. I'm with Suzu. I think she's too cute for Gaara. I mean- he's all moody and she seems a bit like Hinata- minus the fainting and things- when it comes to boys," Sora said "He's bound to scare her."  
"No. No. Boys don't scare me, first. The only thing that scares me is spiders and snakes sort of. Second, I only blush when people set call me cute or something. Third- no offense Hinata- but I hope I'm not like that! I've had a boyfriend before!"  
"Oh, spill!"  
The bell rang at that exact moment, causing all heads in the vicinity to turn towards the school. And almost simultaneous groan erupted from the mouth of the students. My new friends'- minus Hinata's- heads dropped.  
"You're so lucky. Teachers won't expect anything off you for the rest of the week." Tenten said. I sighed and smiled.  
"Yes, I know. I love being new student." I sighed again, and began walking to the school building.  
We made our way inside, and upon request, I gave Sora my schedule. My locker is right next to Tenten's, and most of my classes are spent with Sora, except for acting, which I take with Temari.  
Sora and I walked side-by-side to biology, where I was going to get assigned my partner. Biology was mostly a no-partner class, but once a week we had an experiment with partners and they are the chosen people who sit next to us everyday.  
We walked in the large classroom, and Sora immediately took her seat, while I stood to the side of the doorway, next to her seat. I watched a pair of blonde-haired blue-eyed twins walk in past me and grinned. "I didn't know they went here..." I mumbled. Sora looked up at me.  
"Hm?"  
Blue hair walked by me now and took a seat next to Sora. "Kaito!" She cheered, and hugged him around the neck. He laughed and hugged her back.  
"Hey, Sora."  
"Hi! Oh, this is Suzu. She's new."  
Kaito looked at me and held a hand out.  
"I'm Kaito." He grinned and I shook his hand.  
"You already know I'm Suzu." I smiled back at him.  
"Alright, maggots. Sit down." A purple-haired woman ordered. Everyone rushed to their seats like cockroaches in the light. Were they scared of her? "Did you not hear me? I said- oh hello. You must be the new student. I'm Anko Mitarashi. You call me Anko-sama. Why don't you come up here?"  
I walked to the front of the room, my hands clasped behind my back. This woman seemed like the type to be... scary at the least. And most definitely not the type to tolerate someone not listening to her. I think it'd be best if I do what she says...  
I watched the student's reaction to me. A few boys stared- that was nothing new, Sora smirked, Kaito offered a smile, and Rin and Len's eyes widened a fraction, before Rin smiled and bounced in her seat, and Len smirked. The girls looked at me, from my headset- apparently electronics were allowed. This was synced to my IPod- to my black shoes. Some girls smiled reassuringly, and others just nodded at me.  
"Okay- anyone want to be bitsy, here's partner?" It wasn't a lie, I was average for a girl, but when it came to weight, I was tiny. I'm pretty sure a fourth of my weight is my bust- which is normal sized, so that's saying something.  
Len stood up and leaned his hands on the table. "I will." he stated. Anko grinned.  
"Hm, you're the first one who's got a volunteer. Rin, go be stick-up-his-ass-Uchiha's partner." Anko ordered. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter and watched as Rin got up and sat next to Sasuke.  
"Name?"  
"Suzu Senju."  
"Oh, tell your mother that I'm free on Friday and Sunday is she wants to get wasted again." I nodded.  
"Gotcha."  
I walked to Rin's old desk- now mine- and sat down. Len looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
"Howdy, Stranger." I said. He chuckled.  
"Howdy. You just move here?"  
"Yep. I'm staying."  
"Awesome."  
We both turned back to the front of the room, and I giggled at Anko's position. She was in her teacher's chair with her arms folded behind her head and legs propped on her desk. She waved her hand in the air as she lectured us on the topic, and drank sake and ate Dango.  
...Is it legal for a teacher to drink sake during classtime?  
The bell signaled the end of that class, and I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. Len stood up and looked at it over my shoulder before turning to me and smiling.  
"We have the same classes." he elaborated. I grinned and hugged him, and he hugged me back.  
"Lovely, lovely." I said as I stood up and picked up my books. He laughed.  
"You still say that?"  
"You expect me not to?"  
He laughed again and picked up his book, and we walked to where Rin, Sora, and Kaito were waiting. The three of them were talking calmly- as calmly as Rin can, she's a very exuberent person- as they waited for us.  
When we arrived, Rin looked between Len and I, before sighing and shaking her head. I raised a delicate eyebrow and half-smiled.  
"Uh... so you guys totally owe me for making me sit next to Mr. 'stick-up-his-ass-Uchiha', but it'll totally make up for it if you guys, I don't know... plan on getting married? Because it would be so cool if Suzu becomes my sister because we're both from a set of twins and... yeah."  
"...No." Len and I deadpanned at the same time, sweatdropping.  
"I'm pretty sure that's the most impossible thing in the world, believe me" I said, offering a nervous smile and waving my hands in front of me.  
"...I think we've formed more of a sibling bond than romantic..." Len agreed. I nodded.  
Rin slumped her shoulder dejectedly and hung her head, arms hanging limpy in front of her. Sora face-palmed, and Kaito fell backwards with his legs in the air. I watched most of this display in amusement and slight confusion, and Len and I both sweatdropped at Kaito's display.  
"What's the big deal?" I asked. Sora sighed and shook her head, hand still attatched firmly to her forehead.  
"...Fail." Rin blanched. Len anime fell, and my eye twitched.  
"...Okay, first, if one of you two doesn't start dating someone soon-" Sora began. I cut her off.  
"I just got here!"  
"Shut up," she continued, "You just have a longer quota then. Anyways, you guys need a signifigant other. So, you both have a quota. Len- you have until one week after the halloween dance. That's next week. Suzu- you have until two weeks after him. Lest I set you two up. Got it?" she declared.  
"What?!" we both exclaimed. The former sighed.  
"Humans need a signifigant other. It's the order of the world. If you don't have a signifigant other you'll go crazy."  
"Remember me before Miku?" Kaito asked.  
"Dude, I liked you better before Miku. Now she's got you whipped." Len stated. Kaito looked affronted.  
"Wha- she does not!"  
"Green hair, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah...?"  
"Oh, she told me earlier she wanted to meet you after this class."  
"What?! I'm going to be late!" Sora and I started laughing at his panicked state.  
"What?" he asked.  
"She was with me all this morning, Kaito. Nobody saw Miku." Sora explained, clutching her stomach.  
"Wha- oh... damn, I am whipped." he mumbled.  
Len started started laughing too, and Kaito looked at me like I was insane.  
"How do you know Miku?"  
"...She's an internationally famous vocaloid with green hair. Have you been living under a rock?" I asked him. He anime fell.  
Sora straightened back up and calmed down, and picked her things up from her desk. Balancing them in one arm, she used the other to brush her hair behind her ear and hold her pen behind her ear.  
"We ought to get going. Theater's next, and Kurenai-sensei will not be happy if someone's late, let alone..." she paused, counting us beneath her breath, "five someone's." she mused. I nodded.  
"Alrighty, then. Let's go."  
I walked out of the door, heading to the theater. Most of the students were ahead of us, and/or entering their classroom already, so we were left alone in the hallway. Now that we were silent, the only sounds we could hear were our shoes against the linoleum flooring.  
The five of us began walking down the spiral staircase. I let my hand rest lightly upon the banister as we walked down. I had fallen down staircases before, and they were normal carpeted ones- imagine falling down a wooden spiral staircase. Ouch.  
I flicked a penny into the indoor fountain as we passed it, going under the staircase and entering the theater through the left entrance.


End file.
